Noah
by Lexus-Rose
Summary: sesshomaru son of a big buisness man becomes a father at 18 he leaves to pursue parenthood on his own when he meets his son for the first time when he was left on his doorstep four years later now 21 will he meet a girl who dosent want him for his money
1. prologue

Noah

It was 12:30 when I woke up. I got up out of bed and made my way to my personal bathroom in my room. I never did like to share my space when it came to my personal needs, thats why I got the room with my own bathroom. I never did tell you my name but then again who wouldnt know me my name is Sesshomaru Taisho. Im the first son of the famous Inu no Taisho owner of Electro inc. im his heir to the company I bet your wondering what is a heir of a big company doing waking up at 12:30 in the middle of the day. Well I can tell you that I could care less what my father has to say about me and my sleeping habits, after all im 21 I live on my own with my son. Yes that was correct I do have a son. Something that a lot of peopl are actually really shocked about butI could care less about. Most peolple would see my son as a mistake but I see him as a blessing after all he is my kid to take care of, help me learn some form of responsibility. My sons name is Noah Taisho, his mother is one of the many women I slept with but she got she had Noah she saw him as a burden and didnt want him so she left him on my door step when he was only 3 months old saying he was my problem now, at that time I was only 18. My father was enrage to find out that i got a girl pregnant and she left the kid with me at my age. Ofcourse I had my own job and money to get my own place I just never did cause there was no reason to. Until the day noah cam into my life.

Flashback

The door bell rang and I walked up to it to open it. When I open the door I didnt see nobody until I hear a whimper I looked down to see a baby boy. I brang him inside and he had a note in his bassnet it said _sesshomaru_ on it I open it and read it.

_Sesshomaru,_

_I am tired of looking after this thing. Its been in my way the whole time when I want to go out and do what I want to do. I have no need for a baby so you can have him after all he is your child. Name him whatever you want I always jus called him a thing. Dont attempt to find me or contact me I want nothing to do with that thing or you_

_Kagura_

Flashback end

After my father found out about Noah and the note from kagura he was pissed. That when he told me to get a paternity test to see if the kid was really mine so I did. When we got back the test it was positive that I was the father and my dad was enraged and thats what led me to move out.

Flashback

"_Sesshomaru do u have any idea how much trouble you put on yourself boy, first you get some whore pregnant than she leaves the pup on the door saying its your problem now" Inu no Taisho said in anger._

"_you act as if I knew she was pupped what is done is done father all I can do now is raise the pup and teach the ways as you taught me" Sesshomaru replied calmly._

"_No sesshomaru your not raising no child in this house, I will not have you thinking your gonna just raise this pup like nothing ir wrong when you full know damn well that eveything dosent go the way you always want it to" Inu no Taisho said in protest_

" _I would have figure you would have said something like that father thats why I made sure I had my place a head of time should anything like this happen. Goodbye father remember the words you told me cause I wont be the one begging to come back" Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. While walking out of his fathers study down the staircase and out the mansion to his car._

Flashback ends

Me and my father never talked after that day its been four years since then. My half brother Inuyasha comes to visit me and Noah every now and then even though I know its father that forces him to do it because me and Inuyasha never got along at all, but we try our best when we are around Noah.

Review and ill add the next chapter remember I dont own this character I just write my own story :)


	2. grocery store

Grocery

I took my shower and got dressed. My outfit required a brown pair of khaki shorts with a simple white wifebeater. I brushed my hair and put it in a low pontail on my neck. I walk ed out the room to go and see if Noah was up, he is just like me never one to wake up on time or you could say early. I open his room door to see if he was up as I did, I meet a mass destruction of G.I.O action figures, spider man toys and many other super hero dolls all about the room. I walk toward his bed and shake him awake.

"Noah wake up pup" Sesshomaru said. Rolling over on his side facing his father Noah pulled back his batman blanket, sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning daddy" Noah said in a tired voice. "come on get ready we gotta go grocery shopping today"sesshomaru said while picking noah up from his bed and taking him into the bathroom to brush his teeth, after helping him brushing his teeth he bathed him and got him ready so they could go grocery store. Noah was dressed in green and white indigo shorts with a white wifebeater like his father, his hair was pulled back into a low pony tail much like his fathers.

They walked out of the 2 story house toward Sesshomaru porsche. Noah climb into the back and sesshomaru buckled him into his seat belt then when into his own seat and started to drive to the grocery store.

They pulled up to the grocery store and parked then Sesshomaru got a cart and him and noah walked into the grocery store.

"Daddy can I pick out my own cereal this time" noah ask. "Yes when we get to that you may just make sure it the one you want this time noah" Sesshomaru said as he was looking at the fruits they had. "I did eat the last ones I picked out" Noah said to his father. "Yes you did after you ate my box of cereal" Sesshomaru said as he looked down at his son. "Well its not my fault I like them so much better than the one I picked out" Noah said as he looked down at his shoes. "You mean its not you fault why you liked mine better then yours, Sesshomaru said looking down at his son and pick up your head its not becoming of one self to hold there head down us taisho raise our head and walk with athourity" Sesshomaru said to his son as he finished with the fruit and went to go look at the vegetables.

When they made it to the cereal Noah was having a real hard time picking out what kind of cereal he wanted.

" I dont knoe which one I want there all so good" Noah said looking at every single cereal box. "Pick one before I pick one for you pup" Sesshomaru said getting annoyed at the stares he had been getting from all the woman in the grocery store fom he entered. Just then a little girl in a bright pink summer dress came running around the corner screaming. "YAAAAYYY CEREAL" the little girl said running around with her pigtail swishing everywhere. One second later a woman with the same black hair if possible even darker came around the same corner calling for the little girl. "Myra sweetie please stop running and screaming" said the older woman. The older woman came and picked up the little girl to stop her from almost running into Sesshomaru. " Im so sorry I didnt mean for her to almost bump into its just that sometimes she can get very excited" said the woman to Sesshomaru. He replied with a "Hn" . " oh im so sorry I didnt even introduce myself im Kagome Higurashi the girl said handing out her hand for a hand shake. Sesshomaru looked at it first then took it and said "Sesshomaru Taisho" waiting for her to realize his name and see how she would react, but instead she introduced the little girl. "This is my daughter her name is Myra, Myra say hi to Mr Sesshomaru sweetie" Kagome said to her daughter. " Hi Mr. Sessomeru" Myra said as she waved her chubby fingers. Just then noah came back with his cereal box. " Daddy i got my cereal we can go back home now" he said. Sesshomaru looked down at noah and took the cereal box from him. Noah looked at Kagome and Myra and said " Whats your name". " My name is Kagome and this is my daughter Myra she is 2 years old. Noah looked at Kagome and said " Are you after my daddy money cause thats why most ladies want from him". Kagome looked at the Noah and then at Sesshomaru and all Sesshomaru did was look at his son with amusment in his eyes. "Im sorry but I dont even really know your dad I just met him today" She said shocked that for a little boy his word were so bold. Sesshomaru decided to step in and introduce Noah. "This is my son Noah he is 4 and as you can tell very bright" Sesshomaru said. "Yes I can tell he seems very bright but then im sure you would have it any way, Myra why dont u say hi to Noah" Kagome said as she put down Myra and fixed her dress. " Hi Noah" Myra said as she ran to look at the cereal infront of her.

At this time Sesshomaru got a good look at Kagome she had on a pair of black tight that fit her nicely shaped legs that looked like they would go on forever with a black wifebeater that fit her perfectly and a pair of black gladiators to match, her hair was black almost blue and was as curly as ever you could tell that thet were natural. She had tanned skin that looked real and green/blue eyes. There something different about her you could tell she was just japanese but something else. His thought were interupted when he heard her say " awww look at that isnt that sweet Sesshomaru". When Sesshomaru looked over he could see his son reaching to get what cereal Kagomes daughter wanted. " Ofcouse this Sesshomaru would never let his son not hel a girl in need" he said with a lot of pride. Kagome looked onver at sesshomaru and got a really good look at him he had the most amazing body even in just normal clothes he looked perfect. His hair and eyes where what threw her off the colour and everthing but she didnt want to seem like the other woman in the grocery store. After Noah got the cereal for Myra she took it from him and said thank you. " well come on Myra we gotta go our shopping here is done its nice meeting you Sesshomaru and it was a nice meeting you to Noah" Kagome said with a smile. "like wise Kagome you and your daughter have a good day" Sesshomaru said. Just before the turn the corner Myra turned aorund and said " bye noah bye Sessomeru" waving her chubby hands smiling. "bye Myra Noah said before she full dissapeared around the corner. Just then Sesshomaru looked down at his son and Noah looked up at him. "lets go home" Sesshomaru said and the left.

Review give me ideas nd ill see wat I can do :)

remember I dont own sesshomaru or kagome

I jus own Noah and myrah

thanks for my other reviews

Lexus-Rose 3


	3. father

As seeshomru pulled up to his house he noticed that there was another car in his drive way.

"daddy who's car is that"? Noah said when they got out of the car.

"We will see " sesshomaru said opening up the door meeting face to face with his father.

Sessh my boy inu said

"what do you want I thought I told u already I don't want your damn company" sesshomaru said walking past his father towards the kitchen to put away the grocery.

"We both know that's not possible seeshomaru you have no choice cant give it to you brother" his father said with a sigh

"what makes you think I would even want that building" sesshomaru said while putting away the last of the grocery and faced his father.

"That's true sesshomaru but it`s you birth right and refuse to sell it" inu sad begging him

just they were interrupted "father who is this man" Noah said pointing toward inu.

"I am your grandfather young pup" inu said patting Noah's head.

"how come ive never seen you come around here before" Noah said giving his grandfather a confused look.

" Noah" sesshomaru said with a stern voice.

Inu laughed at this. "you know I used to have to do that when you were a kid" he said with a smile.

"hn"

" now son I don't have the time to stay so if you could come by the company tomorrow we can disscuss this matter" inu said hopefully.

"i shall see" sesshomaru said looking threw his phone not even paying any mind to his father.

"please sesshomaru it would make your old man happy, oh yes and your mother wanted me to tell you to call her" inu said while walking past his son patting Noah`s head and quickly walking out of the house.

Noah jump up on the seat of the island in the kitchen and looked at his father, sesshomaru looked up at from his phone and looked at his son and smiled.

"daddy" Noah said looking at his dad

" yes pup" sesshomaru said on his side of the kitchen.

" how come we don't see grandpa and grandma like we do uncle inuyasha" Noah said with his hand under his chin.

" that my pup will be for another time to tell" sesshomaru said

"are you hungry" he questioned his son.

"yes please" he said nodding his head.

Sesshomaru went into the fridge and made both of them a sandwich. In the back of his mind he knew he had no choice but to take over his fathers company even if t ment less tim to spend with his only son his heir, he wondered if this is how his father would think of him and look at him when he was younger shaking his head he knew it didn't matter that was the past.

**AN: DONT THINK I EVER FORGOT ABOUT THE STORY I JUST WAS LOST WITH WHAT TO DO WITH IT AND IM THINKING OF CHANGING IT ALSO. AND I WILL BE UPDATING MAFIA LATER ON TODAY AND ALSO CHECK OUT HALF BREED ITS DEDICATED FOR BLACK HISTORY MONTH.**

**LUV YUH 3 :)**


End file.
